Weightless
by rosie0522
Summary: It's almost time for the Four Seasons Festival, and there is going to be a special fairy performing at the end. But can the fairy get over her fears before the curtain call?


**Hey guys! This is a little one-shot songfic about an OC that I just made up after listening to "Weightless" by Natasha Bedingfield, which is also the song featured in this story and on 'The Pirate Fairy' soundtrack! It's a really good song, please check it out on YouTube if you've never seen it! Here we go!**

* * *

It was the evening in Pixie Hollow, the sunset shining golden rays all over the Hollow. Everyone was excited, because tonight was the Four Seasons Festival. Fairies from every season got to perform and show off their season, and for the first time, the Winter Fairies would be joining them. Then, at the end of the festival, a surprise fairy would perform a song she wrote herself. It was supposed to be the first time she would perform, and no one could wait. In the beginning, Lyria would sing, also. The special fairy was in her home, practicing as she got ready for the performance of her life.

The fairy's name was Katarina. She was a small fairy, petite and delicate. She had milk chocolate brown hair, and hazel eyes. Her lips were full and pink, and her skin was flawless. She had decided to wear a strapless whitish-blue dress, and it went down to just above her knees. She wore strappy, sparkly, silver shoes, and her makeup was perfect. Her long, thick lashes fluttered as she applied eye shadow and eye liner. The liner was black, and the shadow was frost blue. She looked like a winter fairy. However, she was a Warm Music Fairy. She gathered her papers, and flew out of her home after checking that her wings had just the right amount of shimmer. She flew so fast, she almost bumped into Rosetta, the garden fairy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Rosetta," Katarina said, stopping to help Rosetta brush the leaves off her dress.

"That's okay, sugar. Why are you in such a rush, though?" she asked curiously. No one knew that it was Katarina who was performing. And she certainly wasn't going to tell them.

"I'm not! I mean, I'm just really excited! I mean, it's not everyday you get to go to a Four Seasons Festival with the Winter Fairies!" she said, hoping Rosetta would buy it. She did.

"I know! I can't wait to meet Sled, that handsome frost fairy from Winter! Why, honeybee, you look like a Winter fairy yourself!" she exclaimed, taking in Katarina's outfit.

"I know. It was the best I could do. Does it look bad?" Katarina asked, hoping she'd say no.

"No, of course not! You look wonderful, darling! I was just saying that you look more like a Winter Fairy than A Warm fairy!" Rosetta laughed, and Katarina joined in for a few moments. Then she shook her head.

"Ro, I've got to go, I'm... uh... meeting someone so we can go to the Festival together," Katarina lied, hoping her face wasn't too red. Rosetta giggled.

"Ooh, alright! Fly with you later!" she said, winking at her before flying off. Katarina chuckled and shook her head before her nervousness consumed her again and she fluttered off, muttering to herself.

* * *

When she got to the stage before the festival started, someone grabbed her arm in relief.

"Where have you been?! We've been worried sick!" Lyria said, yanking Katarina towards the wings, while calling out, "Queen Clarion! Your Majesty, I've got her!"

The queen looked over to where we were standing, and she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!" she exclaimed. "My dear, you're late. We thought something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Queen Clarion. I was just getting ready and going over my song," Katarina said, looking to the ground.

"Katarina, I'm not mad at you, I was just worried. You, however, need to get ready backstage. The festival is starting!" Queen Clarion said happily, clapping her hands twice. As she did, the lights outside in the stadium went out, and there were cheers and applause. Katarina could hear Viola's voice announcing the start of the festival, and then Lyria started singing. Katarina nodded, and went backstage to wait.

* * *

It was a little while later, and Autumn was almost over. Autumn was the last season being represented, which meant Katarina was performing soon. The Autumn Fairies finished with a flourish, and everyone went wild. After they calmed down, the Queen's voice came, announcing the final performance. However, when the curtain opened, no one was on the stage. Katarina had bolted at the last moment.

* * *

Queen Clarion went looking for her, along with some other fairies. They had all split up, and Clarion was searching near the fairy's home. She heard sobbing coming from some nearby rocks, and when she flew over there, she found Katarina, tear tracks on her face, throwing stones into the river. Clarion sat down next to her, and put an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Queen Clarion, I'm so sorry. But I can't do it. I can't perform. I'm too nervous," she whispered sadly.

"Why are you nervous, dear? You know these people," the queen asked, genuinely curious.

"That's exactly it. They're my friends. But what if they don't like me? What if they stop being my friends because they don't like the way I sing?" Katarina asked, voice trembling.

"Katarina, my dear. They will like you. I have faith in that. Even if they don't like your singing, it doesn't mean they'll stop being your friends. Although, I doubt that they won't like it. You are an amazing singer, Katarina. And that's coming from the queen. If that doesn't give you confidence, I don't know what will," Clarion said, joking around. But Katarina took it seriously.

"You're right, Queen Clarion. I should believe in myself. Who cares what they think? I know I'm good, and that's what matters," she said, and stood up. "Let's go, Your Majesty. I've got a show to put on."

* * *

The queen once again announced the final performance, and this time, when the crowd applauded, Katarina was there to hear it. The music to her song began to play, and she took a deep breath, looking out into the crowd.

_I have to keep remindin' myself,  
I'm not like anyone else,  
That's my face on my I.D.  
__That makes me V.I.P._

_No one exactly like this,  
No one with these fingerprints,  
No one can do it like me,  
No, I can't fake what you see,_

_They told me: "Girl, to get your way, you've got to be a b*tch,"  
They said the guy won't get no where if he's not filthy rich,  
You start with little changes til you don't know who you are,  
Surround yourself with friends who only call you 'Superstar'_

_Oh, yeah, (x4)  
But you don't know who you are,_

Katarina smiled as she began the chorus.

_The sky is the limit and I just wanna flow,  
Free as a spirit on a journey of hope,  
Cut the strings and let me go!  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless!_

_Millions of balloons tethered to the ground,  
Weight of the world tries to hold us down,  
Cut the strings and let me go!  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless!_

_I'm weightless (x3)_

_All the things I hold in my fist,  
If I don't let go, I don't exist,  
They've become the things that define me,  
How I look and the things to buy me,_

_That's not important anymore,  
I feel me rising off the floor,  
Light as a feather, I'm carefree,  
I'm weightless..._

The crowd sang the chorus with her this time.

_The sky is the limit, and I just wanna flow,  
__Free as a spirit on a journey of hope,  
Cut the strings, and let me go!  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless!_

_Millions of balloons tethered to the ground,  
Weight of the world tries to hold us down,  
Cut the strings and let me go!  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless!_

_I'm weightless (x5)_

_They told me: "Girl to get your way you've got to be a b*tch,"  
They said the guy won't the girl if he's not filthy rich,  
That seems to me, you're so heavy,  
It weighs you down like lead,  
I don't want to be someone I hate,  
Cause that don't make no sense, oh,_

Katarina beamed and raised her hands to gesture to the crowd. She let them come on stage, and they all sang the last part of the song, even the Ministers and Queen Clarion!

_The sky is the limit, and I just wanna flow,  
Free as a spirit on a journey of hope,  
Cut the strings, and let me go!  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless!_

_Millions of balloons tethered to the ground,  
Weight of the world tries to hold us down,  
Cut the strings and let me go!  
I'm weightless, I'm weightless!_

_I'm weightless, I'm weightless!_

_Oh yeah! (x4)_

Katarina smiled and took a bow as the music faded out. Everyone surrounded her, congratulating her, saying that she was awesome, and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find a fairy wearing a cloak. There was a slight golden glow around her, and she said, "What did I tell you?" Katarina smiled and winked at her as the fairy squeezed her shoulder and snuck off, not noticed by anyone as she hopped on Lord Milori's owl, and she and the lord himself flew off into the night as they crowd surrounded Katarina once more.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I know, it was kind of random, but I was listening to the song, and this just popped into my head! Please review!**


End file.
